Keaton
Keaton '(フランネル ''Furanneru, 'Flannel '''in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. He is voiced by Jun Osuka in the Japanese version and Gideon Emery in the English version. Profile Keaton is a Wolfskin, beings capable of turning into werewolf-like creatures. Living in Nohr, he is the leader of his pack. If he achieves an S-Support with another unit, he will have a daughter named Velouria. Birthright Keaton is seen in Chapter 15 when the Hoshidan army is forced into Mount Garou by the Nohrian Army. Sensing intruders on his people's lands, Keaton confronts the Hohsidan army and asks if they are there to kill his people for their pelts. The Avatar corrects him, stating that they merely wish to pass through peacefully and lays their weapons down as a sign of their intentions. Keaton trusts the Avatar and willingly allows them to pass through. However, a magical land mine planted by Iago suddenly detonates, killing one of the Wolfskins accompanying him. Believing that the Avatar had lied to him, Keaton summons his pack to eliminate the intruders. In the end, Keaton is defeated and the Avatar leaves, remorseful for the unnecessary violence that occurred. Conquest Keaton first appears in Chapter 14 when he gets lost after climbing down his mountain to add more things to his collection. He hears a scuffle in the area, and bears witness to a battle about to unfold between the Nohrian army and a small group of Hoshidan assassins sent to kill King Garon. He sees the Avatar among the group and comments on how he could ask them for directions back to Mount Garou. When talking to him, the Avatar expresses their surprise at seeing his tail, to which Keaton responds rather dejectedly. He introduces himself to the Avatar and agrees to join their group after they apologize for being unfamiliar to the area. Revelation Keaton shows up during the introduction to Chapter 13 with Kaden, both being badly injured. He tells them that he was with Kaden in Cyrkensia when buildings started to suddenly collapse and that they tried to help keep them stable but were attacked by invisible forces when they tried to. Camilla has Sakura heal the two of them, and the two join the Avatar's army to help protect the town and end the war. Personality Cheerful, albeit a bit dense about human social standards, he does his best to impress others or make them happy, even at the cost of his own happiness or potentially his life. As shown in his supports, he's interested in things others would normally find to be garbage, gross, scary, or creepy - ranging from a dirty old doll to arachnids to human remains and beyond. He has a habit of saying the opposite of how he truly feels when praised or given a gift. However, despite his best efforts to hide it, his tail tends to wag energetically when happy. Though he acts tough, Keaton is actually pretty sensitive and tears up in a couple of his supports, most notably when Hana hurts his feelings. His sense of direction is relatively poor, getting lost with ease and requiring the assistance of others to lead him back, though he's reluctant to admit it. His conversations with others also show that he prefers a messy, dirty habitat. During a support conversation with Kaden, he states that he prefers a "ragged" tail. His supports with Camilla also imply that he takes very irregular baths. He also mentions that in his hometown, it is littered with the remains of humans that came to take his clan's fur to the point where it is impossible to walk three steps in without stepping on them. When invited to the player's room at their castle, he sprinkles dust around their room because it is too "clean". However, despite his goofy personality, Keaton has a shockingly cruel side to himself, as shown in Chapter 15 where he reveals that he eats humans that have tried to take his clan's fur. He even throws a human bone to Ryoma to prove his point. Also, in his A-support with Peri, he admits that he really likes killing humans, and loves seeing their blood flow from their dying bodies. Despite this, he is friendly towards humans as a whole, wanting to befriend the Avatar's army, and limits his cruelty towards his enemies. However, when angered, Keaton is completely unreasonable, and will attack with murderous fury. He is the most attracted to objects out of everyone in the army. His birthday is October 30. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 14 - Voice of Paradise/Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace Stone - C |Item=Beaststone Beastrune (Conquest only) }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 15 - Wolfskin Peak |-|Normal= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} Xenologue 20 - Heirs of Fate 6: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |80% |80% |0% |25% |50% |35% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Wolfskin/Wolfssegner Max Stat Modifiers | +3 | 0 | -2 | -1 | 0 | +2 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Effie * Elise * Camilla * Charlotte * Selena * Beruka * Nyx * Azura * Mozu * Peri * Hana (Revelation only) * Rinkah (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Benny * Laslow * Arthur * Kaden (Revelation only) * Velouria * Shigure (If Keaton is his father) * Kana (If Keaton is his father) Overall Keaton is the Nohrian counterpart to Kaden, so Keaton focuses primarily on brute strength and physical durability. His poor resistance and skill growths however, make him vulnerable to magic attacks and he will miss frequently, especially against agile foes. Keaton's personal skill, Collector, reflects his scavenging personality and allows him to harvest 3 ores or food supplies for the first seven turns. While this is relatively useless in most cases, it can allow a player to create a starting stockpile of a needed resource they may not be able to obtain themselves, which can be gambled in the Arena to further increase this small stockpile. Keaton's base class is the Wolfskin class. Keaton will already come with both of its classes skills; Beastbane allows him to rip through cavalry and non-wyvern fliers with ease as he will deal more damage to them. However, Keaton will have to stay as a Wolfskin or Wolfssegner in order to use Beastbane. Odd Shaped gives Keaton a temporary boost in his damage when he attacks an opponent in odd numbered turns. The promotion for the Wolfskin is the Wolfssegner class. From this class, Keaton can learn Grisly Wound to deal damage back at any foe that attacks but does not kill him and vice versa, which can be used to set up kills for other units. He can also learn Better Odds to heal 40% of his health during odd numbered turns, which can stack with Amaterasu from a nearby ally and Renewal to heal up to 90% of his health during odd turns, essentially making him an invincible unit to those that cannot kill him in one turn. While Odd Shaped can be used outside of the Wolfskin class set, Beastbane cannot. The player will also need to be wary with anti-beast units with Keaton. Regardless of the class he is currently in, any unit with Beastbane (only applying to stone users), Beast Killer, Hunter's Bow or Hunter's Knife will be able to deal bonus damage to him. Secondary Class Keaton's secondary class is the Fighter set. From the Fighter class, Keaton can learn HP +5 for some additional early durability and Gamble to increase his critical hit rates at the cost of his accuracy, which will be dampened even further due to his low skill growths. The Fighter's class promotions are the Berserker and Hero classes. From the Berserker class, Keaton can learn Rally Strength, although this is rather limited since it is his only rally skill and his high strength means he is better off as a frontline unit. He can later learn Axefaire to boost his damage with axes, but it will only be effective in an axe using class. From the Hero class, Keaton can learn Sol (which will be his only offensive skill without friendship/marriage sealing) to recover a lot of health if he hits; however, given his low skill, he will have difficulty activating and landing a direct hit and will need help with skill boosts to ensure he will activate and hit often. Axebreaker makes him an effective axe-killer unit. The player should note that Keaton will have to start with E Rank weapons, so it is recommended to start off as a Berserker so he can get some axe levels to use for other axe using classes if keeping him there. Buddy Class Keaton can form an A+ Support with the following characters: Arthur, Benny, Laslow and Kaden. The A+ Support with Kaden is only available in the Revelation route. *Arthur: Arthur gives Keaton the Fighter class set, which Keaton already has as his secondary, so he will have nothing to gain if he gets an A+ Support with him. *Benny: Benny gives Keaton the Knight class set. From the Knight class, Keaton will learn Defense +2 to increase his defense, although his high defense limits the usefulness of this skill. Natural Cover reduces the damage Keaton takes when in defensive terrain, allowing him to take on more enemies at once than he could otherwise. The Knight's promotions are the General and Great Knight classes. From the General class, Keaton can learn Wary Fighter to prevent him from getting doubled by the enemy, although his decent speed means that he should not be using it unless facing extremely agile foes like Swordmasters in battle. He can also learn Pavise to shave damage from physical attacks, which compliments him nicely due to his high defense growths. From the Great Knight class, Keaton can learn Luna as another offensive skill and Armored Blow which will compliment his high defense nicely. *Laslow: Laslow offers Keaton the Mercenary class set. From the Mercenary class, Keaton can learn Good Fortune to further increase his health regeneration; if under the effects of Amaterasu, Renewal and Better Odds, Keaton will essentially restore all lost health in one turn. He can also learn Strong Riposte to deal more counterdamage. Since one of the Mercenary's promotions is the Hero (which is available to Keaton from the Fighter class), Keaton will only benefit from the Bow Knight class. Rally Skill is completely useless to him, but he can benefit from Shurikenbreaker to help him avoid the attacks of daggers/shurikens, especially the Hunter's Knife or highly forged daggers/shurikens. *Kaden: Kaden offers Keaton the Diviner class set. While the Diviner and Onmyoji are literally useless to Keaton due to his non-existent magic growths, Keaton can still benefit from the Basara class. Keaton will nicely benefit from Rend Heaven to deal extra damage more frequently and Quixotic to help with his poor skill growths and increase his skill activation rate, although it is rather risky to use since it provides the same effects to the enemy, which could potentially kill him if they have activation skills of their own. Marriage *Nyx: Nyx will give Keaton the Dark Mage class set. Like the Diviner, Keaton won't be able to use magic efficiently but the skills has what he wants. Dark Mage gives Keaton Heartseeker, decreasing adjacent enemies' avoid -20. Since Keaton has hard time hitting enemies with his low skill and relies on attacking adjacently, this skill helps Keaton by giving him +20 hit rate. He also gains the two promotional class Sorcerer and Dark Knight from the Dark Mage. From the Sorcerer, Keaton will get Vengeance to deal more damage when taken damage, and Bowbreaker to avoid bow users and the more dangerous Hunter's Bow. The Dark Knight class gives Keaton Seal Magic to cripple magic users when attacking him and Lifetaker to increase his health regen even more. *Rinkah: Rinkah offers Keaton the Oni Savage class set, already having access to the Fighter Class with Axes. The Oni Savage class doesn't benefit Keaton but the promotional classes will. The Oni Chieftain class gives Keaton Death Blow, increasing his Crit rate and stacks with Gamble. Counter is great for punishing adjacent enemies attacking him. The Blacksmith offers Salvage Blow, allowing Keaton to farm Iron Hoshidan weapons and Lancebreaker to avoid Lance-Users and foes with Beast Killers. Quotes Refer to Keaton/Quotes. Possible Endings Keaton - Lupine Collector (人狼の長 jinrouno chou lit. Werewolf Chief) : Keaton returned to his comfortable life on Mount Garou rather than live among humans as a hero. A popular folktale says he's often go visit his human friends, only to get lost on his way back home. ; Keaton and Avatar (Conquest) : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Keaton and Elise : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Keaton and Effie : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Keaton and Charlotte : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they lived a happy family life. ; Keaton and Nyx : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Keaton and Peri : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Keaton and Rinkah : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Keaton and Mozu :Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. Etymology "Flannel" is a type of soft woven fabric. "Keaton" is a type of fabric design. It also sounds a lot like "cotton", which fits the fabric naming scheme. Trivia * Keaton shares his English voice actor, Gideon Emery, with Asugi and Gaius from Awakening. * Keaton and his daughter Velouria seem to be a reference to the age-old fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood, about a little girl who travels through a forest in order to deliver a basket of goodies to her grandmother, only to confront a wolf along the way. Keaton seems to represent the wolf, whereas Velouria would represent Little Red Riding Hood herself. * Keaton is the only one shown to have reddish-brown gloves rather than white gloves in official artwork of Wolfssegners. * Keaton is the only Wolfskin or Wolfssegner class character that doesn't wear a hood of sorts. * Keaton's birthday could also be a reference to Mischief Night, an informal holiday in which pranks, tricks, and vandalism occurs, possibly hinting at his somewhat mischievous personality. * Keaton was voted the 22nd most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Concept art for Keaton appeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem" depicting content regarding both his human and Wolfskin forms. Gallery Flannel kymg.jpg|A sketch of Keaton from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter FlannelManagarmCipher.jpeg|Keaton's Cipher card as a Wolfskin FlannelManagarmCipher2.jpeg|Keaton's Cipher card a Wolfssegneer Flannel confession.jpg|Keaton's confession scene. Flannel Portrait.png|Keaton's portrait. Flannelavatar.png|Keaton's official Twitter icon FlannelGarou.jpg|Keaton in his Wolfskin form. FEF Flannel My Room Model.png|Keaton's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters